


Apology Accepted

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Smut, Unspecified Setting, Vampire Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Tony gets mad at his vampire boyfriend Loki.  Loki grovels -- eventually.





	Apology Accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KasumiAFKGod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiAFKGod/gifts).

> This is for the FI Discord fic exchange. I'll put the prompt at the end so it doesn't spoil things for you. Hopefully Kasumi will like it!

Tony was mad. Really mad.

He and Loki had been together for eight months now. They’d just moved in together, but then Loki pulled one of his disappearing acts. He’d been gone for almost a week, coming back with a pile of dusty manuscripts and a smile on his face.

But that wasn’t the problem. No. The problem was that his idiot vampire boyfriend had fed on someone and almost gotten caught by the Austrian police. Loki normally drank bagged blood, or fed off Tony, but _noooooo_, he had to go to _Europe_ and _eat a tourist_.

So Tony was pissed. Which was why he was digging in a box of his mother’s old jewelry. He was looking for… aha. His mom’s silver crucifix necklace. He put it on. She had other silver pieces, too, so Tony added a couple of bracelets. If Loki was going to take dumb risks, he wasn’t getting near Tony.

It was daylight, so Loki was sleeping. Good. Tony was hungry.

\---

When Loki crawled out of his coffin at dusk, the first thing that hit him was a terrible stench. Garlic. Why the hell was there garlic in the penthouse? He followed the smell out to the living room, where Tony sat reading on his tablet.

“Hello, Lokes.” Tony belched, and it reeked of garlic.

“What have you done?” Loki asked, shocked. There were mirrors hanging on all the walls, meaning Loki couldn’t go much of anywhere in the apartment. Tony _knew_ how much Loki hated not being able to see his own reflection. What the ever-loving _fuck_. “Is this because I slipped while I was abroad?”

“Whatever do you mean, sweetheart?” Tony’s voice was so innocent it was sickening. “I just felt like redecorating.” He burped again and smiled sweetly. “I’m sorry, lunch must have not agreed with me.”

“Must you be so childish?” Loki asked angrily. He was hungry, and with all the mirrors up he couldn’t get to his blood supply in the kitchen. “I’m starving. Take these things down so I can go eat.”

“Nope. I like them.” Tony went back to reading.

Loki looked at the locations of the mirrors, and realized there was only one thing he could do if he wanted to avoid them. He sighed with resignation at his fate, and got on his belly to crawl slowly across the room.

As he passed by the couch, he could see Tony’s smirk. “Don’t eat any tourists on the way to the kitchen!” The human said cheerfully.

“Bite me,” Loki growled from his place on the floor.

“Only if you want garlic burns!” Tony sniggered. That utter _bastard_.

Loki made it into the kitchen, where thankfully there were no mirrors. He stood up and threw a bag of blood into the microwave. While it warmed, he heard a banging in the other room. He stuck his head out. Down the hall, Tony was hammering something onto their bedroom door. Loki went back in the kitchen. He didn’t want to know.

He poured his blood into an oversized coffee mug and drank it slowly. Bagged blood was disgusting. Honestly, the tourist had tasted fantastic. His fear had added a certain spice to the blood, and… Loki sighed. He was going to have to apologize to Tony, and not drink any more humans without permission.

Why did he have to love this stupid mortal so much?

Loki finished his blood and, hating the indignity of it, got back on his belly to crawl to the bedroom. He was going to hide away until Tony’s anger calmed down.

Except there was now a giant crucifix on the bedroom door.

Loki stood up and banged his head against the wall repeatedly. Fuck. It was time to grovel.

“Tony,” he called out into the living room. “I’m sorry.”

The man joined him in the hallway. “What did you say? My poor mortal ears couldn’t hear you.”

Loki winced as Tony’s garlic breath hit him. He knew very well that Tony had heard him. “I said I’m sorry. I won’t eat any more people without your permission.”

“Why?” Tony crossed his arms.

“Why what?”

“Why are you sorry?”

Loki frowned, confused. “Because I upset you. I never want to upset you. I love you.”

“Not good enough.” Tony turned and started to walk away.

“No, wait!” Loki said. “At least tell me why I’m supposed to be sorry?”

Tony came back, stalking up into Loki’s personal space. Between the garlic and the crucifix around Tony’s neck, Loki’s eyes started to water. “Because you took an unnecessary risk and almost got yourself staked!” Tony’s expression went soft. “I love you. And I don’t want to live without you. You’ve got to understand that you need to be more careful.”

Loki was touched, and felt guilt for the first time. “I don’t want you to have to live without me. I really am sorry.”

“Okay.” Tony smiled. “I’d hug you, but I’ve got a few things to get rid of first.”

“And brush your teeth. Please.”

“That too.” Tony laughed and took the crucifix off the bedroom door, being careful not to touch Loki with it. He carried it away, and Loki could see him start to take the mirrors down. Loki went into the bedroom and laid down, sighing. He didn’t mean to upset Tony so much.

He was lucky to be forgiven, and he knew that. As much as his instincts told him to hunt and kill, Tony was worth fighting them for. Tony was kind to him, generous, beautiful, amazing in bed, and utterly brilliant. Mortals like him came along so rarely that Loki knew he had to keep Tony for as long as possible.

Loki was on the bed, still thinking about Tony, when the man came in and headed straight to the bathroom. “Everything’s put away. The penthouse is safe for my sweet Vlad once more.” Tony laughed, and Loki heard the sound of water running. Good. Toothbrushing. It would be a couple of days before Loki could bite his boyfriend without running the risk of garlic poisoning, but at least now they’d be able to kiss.

Tony came and laid down next to Loki. He breathed on him. “Better?”

“Better,” Loki replied, and pulled Tony in for a kiss. “I’ve been thinking about it some more, and I truly am sorry for worrying you.”

“Good. I love you. You know that, right?”

“The same way I know the sun will set every night,” Loki said earnestly. “And I love you, with every fiber of my being.”

Tony’s smile was like the full moon on a cloudless night. “I know. God. How did I get so lucky as to meet you?”

“If I recall, I was trying to turn you into dinner.” Loki still winced at the memory

“I’m glad I talked you out of it,” Tony told him. “Best decision I ever made. For two reasons: I like being alive, and I got to fall in love with _you_.”

If Loki could blush, he would have. Even though they’d reminisced over their meeting dozens of times by now, it always humbled him to know he’d been seconds away from killing the best thing to ever happen to him. What was truly astonishing to him was that Tony seemed to find the whole thing romantic.

Tony kissed him again, and Loki wanted desperately to show this man how much he was adored. He rolled them so Tony was on his back with Loki over him. He kissed Tony, trying to show him all his devotion with nothing but lips and tongue. Tony bucked up against him, half hard already.

Loki pulled Tony’s shirt up and licked his nipples, loving the way the man squirmed at the touch. After he’d teased them enough to have Tony panting, he moved lower. He undid Tony’s pants and pushed his boxers out of the way. Ever so slowly, he licked a stripe up his lover’s cock.

Tony gasped, and Loki did it again. He sucked lightly on the head, swirling his tongue around it, and then took Tony’s length all the way into his mouth. Having no need to breathe, he just slid back and forth shallowly, only the last inch of Tony’s cock being revealed with every stroke.

His lover moaned and unconsciously thrust up into Loki’s mouth, but he didn’t mind. Instead he picked up his pace, rubbing his tongue against the underside of Tony’s cock as he pleasured his perfect, darling boyfriend.

When Tony came, it was with Loki’s name on his lips. Loki pulled off and smiled at his beloved. Tony gave him a sleepy smile in return. “Take a nap, Tony. I will be here when you wake.” Sometimes after Tony had a good orgasm he passed out for 15 minutes or so. Loki was okay with it. It was the way of humans. Tony normally got Loki off first, to prevent Loki from being left unsatisfied, but this had been about giving Tony pleasure.

Loki laid down, cuddling close to his love and ignoring his own arousal. He could wait. Meanwhile he breathed in the scent of his human, and counted himself lucky to be forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Kasumi: "Human!Tony and Vampire!Loki. The two of them are having a fight and Tony takes to wearing tons of silver jewellery/piercings, eating lots of Italian food/keeping garlic around the house, and putting mirrors up everywhere. Loki is just standing going 'Tony please take down the crucifix from our bedroom door'"


End file.
